Professions
Different professions have different requirements and skills. Each location has four shared generic RPG professions, and then a few special professions. In addition to professions skills, players have race skill trees shared between professions. New players are suggested to play a character of the generic professions first before exploring new professions. For those who want to try new professions, it is strongly recommended to play multiple characters with different professions. Professions award XP for successfully doing some difficult abilities, such as researching artifacts for Arcanists or performing for Musicians. Shared Classes Warrior Altia: Soldier Divide: Warrior Beia: Guard A warrior's main feature is their strength. Their fortitude allows them to withstand a great amount of damage, while using brute force to deal out their own. Strict training and discipline makes for a formidable combination of skill and power. Warriors can shield others and strengthen their own ranks with morale. A group of warriors working together can be practically unstoppable due to their special techniques for teamwork. Capturing criminals and intruders can earn warriors good pay. Soldiers in Altia report to their captains, under the command of the Enchanter. Guards in Beia report directly to the Defense Department. Warriors in the Divide report to the tribe leader. Weapons: Blades, Knives, Clubs, Polearms, Projectiles, Shields Unique Weapons: Soldier- Altian Crystal Shield, Warrior- Tribal Blade of Honor, Guard- Beian Shock Baton Unique Armor: Soldier- Altian Military set (helm, cape, gloves, overcoat, vest, shirt, trousers, boots), Warrior- Wilderness Warrior set (headband, cloak, wristguards, tunic, belt, trousers, boots), Guard- Beian Uniform set (helmet, gloves, trenchcoat, vest, shirt, trousers, shoes) Mage Altia: Arcanist Divide: Shaman Beia: Enhanced The scholarly mages value intellect, studying the arcane arts with diligence. Their knowledge of the ancient tomes and the ways of magic allows them access to great powers of destruction. They strengthen their spells through research and practice. Some are even able to create magical artifacts, or transmute lesser objects into ones of value, which they can sell for profit. Senior mages can summon companions to help them or their allies. Arcanists in Altia study the Mist at the Academy and report to the Professor at the Vision R&D Center, working in tandem with the soldiers to protect and strengthen the Kingdom. The Enhanced in Beia are a secretive group of laboratory researchers who work on augmenting humans with the ability of Darkness. After their Awakening to the Darkness, Shamans in the Divide work with the Healers of their tribe. Weapons: Staves, Wands, Mystical Artifacts Unique Weapons: Arcanist- Visionary Lantern, Shaman- Ancestral Tome, Enhanced- Catalyst Orb Unique Armor: Arcanist- Academy Scholar set (hood, scarf, cape, robes, sash, ring, pendant, shoes), Shaman- Mystic Shaman set (headdress, necklace, robes, sash, armlet), Enhanced- Enhancement Subject set (headset, collar, jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, wristband) Healer Altia: Medic Divide: Healer Beia: Doctor THIS PROFESSION IS NOT RECOMMENDED AS A STARTING PROFESSION. IT IS ALMOST PURELY SUPPORTIVE. Working with a combination of science and magic, healers can draw upon their knowledge of medical science or magic to help those in need. They are paid for their services in diagnosing ailments and curing them properly. As they improve their knowledge, they are able to take on more difficulty but better paying cases. In combat, healers draw on powers of light to protect them, though the powers of light will not cause harm to enemies. Healers gain experience from successfully helping those in need, not from combat. Medics report to the Academy, under the guidance of the Eye of Creation. The Doctors in Beia form the Physicians' Collective, a charitable organization aimed at helping the needy of Beia. Healers in the Divide form the backbone of tribes, trading their own blood to save others using the Darkness. Weapons: Staves, Wands Unique Weapons: Medic- Sky Sanctuary Staff, Healer- Balancing Branch (wand), Doctor- Physician's Cane Unique Armor: Medic- Medical Staff set (helm, mantle, robes, shoes, cord, amulet, belt), Healer- Tribal Healer set (headdress, pendant, robes, belt, cloak, shoes), Doctor- Physician Standard set (hat, coat, vest, shirt, pants, shoes) Rogue Altia: Agent Divide: Hunter Beia: Assassin Hunters are known for their stealth and tracking skills, able to slip into the shadows at will. Both skilled in gathering information and bringing down targets silently, hunters are lone wolves who work best alone. They can earn their pay by stalking targets successfully. Hunters will find there are some quests that only they can start, with their ability to eavesdrop. Altia's Agents report to the Enchanter, who assigns them various targets to track. Beia's Assassins function as mercenaries for hire, reporting to their local safehouse where their contact gives them new assassination targets. Hunters in the Divide work closely with the warriors to provide food and scout for enemies for their tribes. Weapons: Whips, Blades, Knives, Throwing and Shooting Projectiles Unique Weapons: Agent- Ghost Blade, Hunter- Wasteland Beast (sword), Assassin- Death's Noose (whip) Unique Armor: Agent- Silent Phantom set (hood, jacket, shirt, gloves, pants, shoes, belt, earcuff), Hunter- Lone Tracker set (hat, cloak, vest, tunic, belt, pants, boots, armlet), Assassin- Shadow Merc set (mask, vest, shirt, pants, shoes, belt, gloves) Altia Chef Chefs can cook pre-designed dishes to sell, or cook custom foods for players. As they level, chefs gain the ability to add status effects to their foods, and to stack more effects on a dish. Can also cook food for animals and bait for wild creatures. Good chefs can grow their own produce and hunt for meat using traps. Better ingredients extend the effects of dishes. In combat, chefs have a fearsome set of skills and tools to take down even the toughest beasts. Chefs can set up food stands at the Oenwood Markets. Weapons: Knives, Clubs, Hooks Unique Weapons: Slaughterhouse Cleaver, Gilded Meathook, Tenderizer Unique Armor: Head Chef set (hat, jacket, tunic, trousers, shoes, apron) Tailor Tailors can sew generic clothing to sell, or design custom clothing for players to wear. Tailors learn to add a defensive boost to their clothing and to increase the magnitude of the boosts. Tailors can also learn to create useful objects such as satchels and weapon sheaths. They can use magical thread in battle to attack enemies or weave defenses for themselves and their allies. They can peddle their wares at the Oenwood Markets. Weapons: Knives, Thread Unique Weapons: Enchanted Needles, Gilded Hatpin Unique Armor: Dapper Tailor set (vest, shirt, cravat, trousers, shoes, measure), Fashionable Dressmaker set (vest, blouse, scarf, dress, shoes, measure) Musician Musicians can perform for pedestrians on the street for tips, or perform at the Ampitheatre for players, where the performer can charge a ticket price. Talented Musicians can compose music at the request of denizen patrons for a profit and for experience. Musicians learn a variety of songs to use in battle- some can benefit both them and their allies, while others can harm their opponents. The most advanced Musicians can even record their music for others to use in combat. Weapons: Knives, Staves, Instruments Unique Weapons: Aetherial Zither, Crystal Flute, Gilded Chimes Unique Armor: Resplendent Performer set (cape, jacket, vest, cravat, trousers, shoes) Musician Genres: Folk, Classical, Ballad, Arcana (-core equivalent, EDM, etc), Jazz, Rock Divide Herbalist Restorative salves and deadly poisons both lie in the field of the herbalist, who gathers plants from the wilderness or grows their own garden. The herbalist can sell their creations to players, or to tribes directly for a lower price. A good herbalist requires nothing more than a projectile weapon and their own poisons to take down any danger in the wilderness. Herbalists can sell their wares at the Trading Post. Weapons: Projectiles, Knives, Shovels Unique Weapons: Nightshade Airblade (knife), Treestone Spade (shovel) Unique Armor: Garden of Life set (headband, pendant, robes, sash, boots) Tinkerer The traps, bombs, and general gadgetry that Tinkerers make can be sold to players at the Trading Post, or to tribes. As opposed to Mechanics, Tinkerers specialize in utility objects. Tinkerers rely on mined goods for their craft, so they should always be on the lookout for ore deposits. They can make machines that extract ores faster than the typical pickaxe, and can repair objects for much cheaper than NPC costs. Tinkerers are usually accompanied by a retinue of mechanical companions who battle for them. Weapons: Projectiles, Clubs Unique Weapons: Trusty Wrench, Unbreaking Crowbar Unique Armor: Nuts and Bolts set (helmet, bandana, jacket, shirt, belt, pants, boots, gloves) Explorer Riches and ruins are strewn across the Divide but only the most intrepid become professional explorers due to the dangers. Explorers are able to survey areas to find hidden objects and routes, and they'll get more out of ruins by unlocking hidden doors. Having an explorer on your cave diving team means greater riches for all. Seasoned explorers can mark trails for others, gain NPC followers to help them on their journeys, and disarm dungeon traps. Their treasures can be sold at the Trading Post. Weapons: Blades, Polearms, Projectiles, Staves, Whips, Knives Unique Weapons: Wayfinder Staff, Skeleton Keyshiv, Emergency Whip Unique Armor: Gold Digger set (hat, bandana, jacket, shirt, belt, pants, boots, compass pendant) Beia Bartender Gambling with your life has never been more fun! Bartenders mix drinks that can give their patrons anything from a light headache, to a burst of energy, to fatal poisoning. Often, it's a game of chance, but good bartenders are able to tip the scales in favor of a good buzz. While the risks may be dire, the results can also have a chance of being much greater than the boosts of any other class. Bartenders in combat may use their alcohols to intoxicate enemies, or set their enemies on fire. The more they work with alcohol, the more tolerant to its negative effects they become, though they might notice long-term side effects. Bartenders can sell good brews and cocktails at the Exchange. Weapons: Projectiles, Knives, Bottles Unique Weapons: Flaming Dragon Liquor, Slice'n'Dicer Unique Armor: Slick Boozer set (necklace, vest, shirt, belt, pants, shoes, bar apron) Thief NOTE: This is NOT A COMBAT PROFESSION. Though the items of other players are protected, thieves can pickpocket almost all NPCs and gold from players. They are able to tell an NPC's possessions at a glance, and target items for theft. If they are caught stealing by their victim, they will immediately be attacked by the victim and any guards. High level thieves can rob shops or NPC homes, even carrying off with contents of banks, though at a great risk to themselves. If caught too many times, they will incur a notoriety status that causes guards to constantly hunt them down. Tricks of the trade help thieves survive some amount of combat, though they are naturally weaker than other classes, relying more on their ability to dodge and hide. Thieves can pawn their stolen goods at their hideout or to the wandering guild leader, Mjrn. Weapons: Knives, Whips Unique Weapons: Shadow Silk (whip), Viper Fang (blade) Unique Armor: Sly Misdirection set (hood, scarf, vest, shirt, belt, pants, shoes) Mechanic Similar to Tinkerers, mechanics specialize in combat-related technology. They can add damage to weapons, fortify armor, or add special effects to both. A good mechanic can even disassemble weapons and armor for special parts. In combat, they can use their machinery with masterful effectiveness to take down enemies. Master mechanics can build turrets and fortifications to stop enemies in their tracks. Their machinery and improved gear can be sold at the Exchange to players or to NPCs. Weapons: Clubs, Projectiles, Power Tools Unique Weapons: Quantum Blaster, Mod Drill, Flaming Chainsaw, Mechanic’s Wrench Unique Armor: Power Surge set (mask, jacket, shirt, belt, pants, boots, gloves) Category:Overviews